Classic
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Robecca is an old-school-ghoul. It gets on Venus' nerves but she remembers it's who she fell in love with. Credit to XxShadowFallxX for the picture.


Characters do no belong to me! And if I had to pick a song for that moment, it would be Classic by MKTO.

Q2W3E546FTGHW345E65F76GYHUOJW4ED65F76GY8HU3SDFRTGYHUJSDRF6TGYHUSDFTGYHUJDF345678345678YUIJOKKUHYGTFRESWECTFVGBHNJHGFDSWSXCGVBHNJM

The bats were snoozing peacefully in the Monster High dorms. They had the attic all to themselves that lovely Saturday morning. All was well in their spooky little world until one bat with a nicked ear heard two ghouls arguing. It lasted a while; he meant to fly out without disturbing the others. He did not succeeded. His wings hit his neighbor, who hit another, who hit six others. The disrupted colony became a ruckus no one heard. The real noise came from the Goyle/ McFlytrap/Steam dorm room.

"And you don't like going to movies." Venus McFlytrap added to the list of things her girlfriend was disinterested in.

"That 3D effect hurts my eyes and is a frivolity without delight." Robecca Steam defended herself. "The types of films I like you find dull anyway."

The robot ghoul didn't want to argue but her thorny sweetheart was being picky. Robecca was use to them being agreeable on how to spend their time.

"I like watching political documonstaries and furensic cop shows; you like backwards boovies that take forever to start!" Venus had lasted through a collective seventeen hours of old movies for her copper darling. The ultra-green plunk began to notice she was always taking time out for her ghoul.

"I liked well written stories and sophisticated atmosphere. I believed for a long time you did the same." Robecca tried to stay peaceful but it was becoming difficult.

"This is not about movies, Becky. It's about you not wanting to do anything modern at all! You denied the gaming marathon Ghoulia and Jekyll invited us too even though you know I'm an ace at Plants& Zombies VS People!" Venus put her hands on her cut-off jeans.

"You're always saying people should enjoy the outdoors more, we were on the same page then. Shouldn't you also agree sitting for hours on end with those whatchamacallits is wasteful." Robecca said as she adjusted her pin-stripped sleeves.

Venus stomped her weathered boot. "Feeling lazy is the fun of being a teenager!"

The hungry-hungry Chewy crouched in his pot. He noticed the penguin and mini gargoyle hid behind him. they sat on Venus's drift wood desk and they watched their owners argue.

Resisting the urge to roll her brown eyes, Robecca softly replied with, "I don't believe teenagers are real. We are young women, not children, games are for whizzersnaps."

"Is that like whippersnapers? Oh my ghoul, I don't care! Becky you're uncompromising!"

"Uncompromising! I stopped buying the good parchment I liked because I understood that woeful, beautiful thick ivory made gave you ghostbumps!" Robecca said, feeling steam rising up her gears.

"That was me doing you a favor!"

Robecca rolled her eyes and raised her hands as if to wave away her thorny ghoul's exaggerations.

"I go to your concerts and don't make you go to mine, we go to car shows even though they make me sick, we go to antique shops-"

"Do not touch that, my firecracker! You love vinyl records!"

"You don't know how much I miss mp3s! I'd rather carry one of those players than lug a rotten record-player to a picnic!"

_I like how courteous you are, why are you putting that against me?_ Robecca thought then stated- "I never asked you to!"

"You liked it anyway! And I'd do it still, but you never think that far about me!"

"Who goes with you to recycling bins, Venus? I poke at trash with you, I spent days getting signatures for a larger salad bar! And I was there holding your hand when you got that completely savage mistake to your bosom!"

Venus pointed to her Gillary Clinton t-shirt. "They look cool but you wouldn't get that because you're a geezer in the brain! And I'm tired of it!"

The clock-worth ghoul didn't release the steam she was building. She worried about the maintenance on herself when oil began dripping from her eyes.

Vines suffocated her heart when Venus saw what her words hit. "You know I didn't mean it that way." She said quietly.

"I know." Robecca fidgeted with her buttoned shirt.

Their roommate and best ghoulfriend Rochelle came in during the silence.

"Ghouls, I'm sorry I missed dinner but…Robecca, what is wrong, cherie?" The gargoyle asked, putting her thick school books to the ground.

"Becky, I-"

"Excuse me, my dears, but I need a tune up." Robecca turned on her century old heels and walked out the door.

Venus put her fingers to her temples, letting her vines extend to massage her boiling brain.

"Oh la-la, I never see my two mommies fights!" It was a running joke that Rochelle lived with a couple who pampered her like their child. They did see her as an equal and friend, but it was fun to feel like a family.

_Grow up, kid_. Venus thought but didn't want to attack everyone that night. "I basically told her I think she's too old and crusty for me."

"I don't believe that." The pink-haired stone ghoul said. She noticed her Roux was shivering. She took her pet in her claws as she continued to talk with her friend. "You are crazy about her, I've seen it."

"It's just I feel like I do all extra nice stuff." _Honestly because I like doing that stuff, I liked making my girlfriend happy._

Rochelle stroked her pet, then began stroking Penny's small, cold head. "Well, you do act more of the boyfriend most days, cherie. I didn't say anything because you seemed happy anyway."

"I was. I am….usually, but I'm just mad that she isn't interested in what I like. Like she's stuck in her own world."

"Oui, she often is. She'll win a medal in tardiness and tries so hard to bring the nineteen hundreds here. I find that charming about her, though."

"The glitz, the stuffy manners, the dorky lingo; she makes it sound beautiful." Venus' headache stopped and became a warm heartache. "She makes everything beautiful, though."

"You try to make the world beautiful and clean so you aren't too bad yourself." Rochelle said, sitting in her fleur-de-lis styled spinning chair. "You're both extremely lovely monsters. In your own ways."

"She's more feminine; kinder, sadder, and I might like her more than she knows how to like me." Venus admitted, feeling wilted and in need of a drink.

"Silly. You don't see how she looks at you. It's like she's waiting to see you do something, je ne sais pas, something she wouldn't. Robecca loves you because you're not like her in every way."

Venus' cheeks glowed a darker green. She grew up in a garden of male-plant-monsters and didn't find gushy talk very dignified. The hot-pink-haired ghoul remembered she looked for dignity and refinement in her girlfriend and Robecca never disappointed. But Venus had disappointed her copper skinned, ruby-hearted ghoul and that needed to be fixed. She asked her stoney companion to hand over her iCoffin.

"What's wrong with yours?" Rochelle asked as she handed her phone into the leafy hand of her roommate.

"I'm having it charge by solar power."

The Graveyard

Operetta had rented a stage for an amateur concert. She invited all of her paired friends to join her. The young Phantom invited a tall, transparent and handsome ghost to join her but knew he wouldn't show until hours after it started. _That boy is lame like that,_ the red-head thought with a smile.

Robecca sat on a headstone as she read the invitation she received in the mail. She was solitary in that extension of consideration because everyone else came by text message.

"Vous regardez bien, Robecca." Rochelle said to her tightly laced ghoulfriend.

"Thank you, my darling. You look…nice as well. I mean better than just 'nice' but I don't have the right words."

"If you said something like 'the beez kneez' or 'smart as a steel trap' I'd be flattered. Maybe more coming from my best ghoulfriend." The incredibly honest gargoyle said.

"My chafe with Venus had my circuits turning and she's right. I'm a little misplaced and I'm definitely spoiled." The ghoul said sadly, though she sat straight and smiled politely to her passing friends.

"Well, you're in the perfect place for that! Monster High is full of odd balls and we like it as that. And please take note of the couples around us." Rochelle began pointing at the other monsters arms in arms.

"Lagoona forgives Gil for all he does and doesn't do: Clawd has gone on his paws and knees for Draculaura; Slo Mo carries Ghoulia some days, not because it goes faster but because he's a gentlemen like that and Cleo…well."

Robecca watched Rochelle spiral into her love-sick-sad-self. "Well, just look at what she has…a manster who's beautiful inside and out, generous, witty, tall, strong, protective, supportive, lives at the gym-"

Robecca pulled on Rochelle's wing. "Break out of it, my dear."

"My point being is Venus cherishes your relationship and won't stop being there to do what you want to do."

"I know. I don't do that enough for her." Robecca said as they watched Operetta take the center of the stage.

Rochelle gently bumped her tougher-than-average friend's arm. "Plenty of time to change that."

The monster teens cheered Operetta as she grabbed the mic.

"I know ya'll have been waiting for me to sing live and some of ya'll think tonight's the night." Her eyes were dangerously seductive behind her mask.

The crowd cheered, throwing paws, tentacles and flames in the air.

"Sugs, there is gonna be a show tonight but not from me. This is about the fork and the spoon finding one another again and jumping over that beautiful moon." Operetta told her crowd.

The monsters watched Venus walk to the host, they shook hands and the green ghoul took the purple ghoul's mic.

"Wazzup, peeps? I will say this now before Toralei does; I cannot sing worth an ounce of fertilizer." The green ghoul took in the audience's grumbles. They were sounds of encouragement and dissatisfaction.

"I can't sing, but I'm going to try to anyway! Cause this one is for my baby Becky." Venus's blue eyes found Robecca's stunned eyes.

"You're my sunshine, Robecca. And because that's super important to a plant I'm going to sing a song neither of us would like. Okay, its so high-pitched and remixed you'd hate it and it's so cheesy I'd never listen to it on my own but the lyrics work. Kind of like us."

There were 'awws' from everyone in the crowd. Robecca felt her body going haywire inside. However she was a lady so she kept her exterior calm with nothing but a huge smile.

"Hey! Where's the drums?" Venus shouted to the monster with instruments who sat behind her. Venus bit her lip as she smiled; she didn't believe in regrets. She believed in love. _Even stupid, corny, bad-normie-pop song love,_ she thought before she sang the silly normie song.

Frankie Stein became to spark; she looked at Robecca who had bronze ringed hands over her face. The robo-girl tried to cover her smile but it was so big she couldn't.

Venus felt sweat go down the half of her head that was shaved. She felt like she had all the energy soaked up from all the oceans left on the planet (polluted or otherwise).

_Even with the silly techno sounds and Venus' animal-like new-wave thrash-dancing I've fallen deeper_, Robecca thought as she clicker her heels together.

She rose by her steam-powered heels and floated to the stage. The Victorian-styled robot landed gracefully next to her thread-bare girlfriend. Venus was catching her breathed as Robecca put her metallic hands on her love's green face. As they kissed Robecca felt the seventeen dangling earrings off of Venus' pointed ears. She then remembered how they matched the piercings on Venus' bosom; little trinkets Robecca picked out.

Venus released her vines around Robecca's shoulders. She wanted to entangled them in a single bush forever but then remembered they were on a stage…in front of everyone undead at Monster High. The cheering was nice but she didn't want to give Heath Burns any favors.

The plunk ghoul parted the kiss and whispered into the robo ear she was eager to nibble on.

Robecca agreed and put an arm under Venus' ripped stockings. In a carry-away-fairy-tale style, Robecca took Venus off stage to a place they both thought was better than the graveyard.


End file.
